mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2510
Mikey Episode Number: 2510 Date: Saturday, May 21, 1994 Sponsors: P, W, 1 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" dellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Jump" (soul) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog Pete |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Caribbean Amphibian". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Twice Told Tale After an accident which results in the house being filled with yogurt, Garfield and Jon each tell their point of view about how it happened. Each one exaggerates and accuses the other of causing the accident. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids count one duck in the pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Alistair Cookie Monster displays an embarrassed Prairie Dawn with a little house on her head. Cookie then displays "Little House UNDER Prairie," but then when he announces "Little House IN Prairie," she comes into the studio and tells him that would be impossible. He proves her wrong when he eats the little house, calling it 'Little House in Alistair Cookie'! Coming up next week: "The House of Seven Gobbles". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: One head wants to play the trumpet, but the other head wants to sleep. How will they compromise? By cooperation, of course. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Buttons ride a rollercoaster "up and down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Attack of the Mutant Guppies After hearing Garfield's story on giant radioactive mutant guppies, Nermal gets scared and can't go to sleep. As an apology, Garfield tries to prove to Nermal that his fictional story is false so he can sleep. However, it turns out to be real and he becomes scared as well. They scare away the guppies with tartar sauce, sending them to Orson's farm where Orson and Wade are near their usual well. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand W / w |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to the Wonderful World of T-Shirts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for Worm |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo dances to "What's Your Number?" by Count Basie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird wakes up from his nap, "Everybody wha —?" then goes back to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty/full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At night, Hoots the Owl sings "People In Your Neighborhood" with Night Watchman, Baker, Actress, Firefighter and Policeman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A green man demonstrates dark and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|John Moschitta, Jr. plays Porter Pepper of Peter Piper's "P" Products, which produces products that begin with the letter "P". He mentions that two of his clients were Peter Pan and Pablo Picasso until Peter Piper, the boss, gives him a phone call. Pepper now presents a new problem: Peter Piper's "P" Products has been purchased, and is now Sam Singer's "S" Stuff Store. Pepper, without stalling, summons his staff to stand by, switches his products to stuff, and searches for snacks and saucers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for paper, point, poke, paint, pat, peel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A trio of bugs sing "Night Bug Boogie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots sings “Sleepytime on Sesame Street”. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of One |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Gaynor sings "I Will Survive" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews The Count in his castle. During the interview, he counts the questions he's being asked. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count is still up on the lamppost sign. It's now dark, and the Count watches as everyone turns out their lights. After counting 9 lights, he waits for the street light to turn off. However, when Luis tells him that it doesn't turn off until daylight, the Count decides to sleep there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy Bert announces the sponsors and says "Baa-bye." Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide